


黑道之深度诱惑

by zhigaomine1018



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhigaomine1018/pseuds/zhigaomine1018
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 2





	黑道之深度诱惑

Krist刚洗了澡出来，他不知道在想什么，没说一句话，Singto一开始在看书，Krist出来后，他习惯性的眼神就看向Krist，结果他就看呆了。  
他从来没见过Krist穿浴衣的样子 ，浴衣松松垮垮的穿在Krist身上，露出他大片的胸膛，刚洗过澡的皮肤有点泛红，头发上的水珠划过他性感的脖颈，然后Singto感觉自己身上一热。  
“喂，赶紧去洗澡了，你那是什么眼神？想把我吃掉？”Krist边向床边走去，边心不在焉的说。他心情有点不好，都是那个女的造成的。  
“没……我去洗澡。”被Krist说中心事，他有点不好意思，本来他邀请Krist来他家，也不是为了和他做。  
他飞快洗了个澡，出来就看见Krist靠着床头，翘着二郎腿在看着漫画，而他的大腿根部都露在外面，很白很有诱惑力，Singto吞了吞口水，在思考今天晚上到底要不要当柳下惠。  
而Krist看到他出来后就一直盯着自己的腿看，就勾了勾唇角“Singto ，你想不想做？”  
Singto一听马上脱口道“当然想了!”他可不是一点想做，而是非常想做! 他对Krist的占有欲越来越强了，恨不得每天都长在他身上，他竟然不知道自己竟然也有这么有激情的时候。然后他生怕Krist后悔似的，就走到床头打开抽屉要拿东西。  
Krist慵懒的说“嗯，你去我带的包里面拿……”润滑剂，他话还没说完，就看见Singto从抽屉里面拿出来一条润滑剂。  
“……”这是有多急迫啊！要不是Off走的时候偷偷塞他包里了，他都不知道男人之间还需要用这种东西!  
“我说你到底有多想上我啊！早都准备好了？”Krist因为Singto他妈妈的态度有点烦心，所以说话也就不过脑子了，有什么说什么。  
Singto听了之后有点尴尬，他有点委屈的说“宝贝，今天晚上真的可以做到最后吗？”  
“嗷～看你表现喽～”说着Krist就用手拉住Singto的浴袍，“看你能不能把持得住了。”  
Singto见状立马吻住了Krist的唇，顺手搂上了他的腰，最近两个人接吻的频率高了，Singto的吻技进展神速，他一直掌握着主导权，把Krist吻的直喘气，身子跟着也软了不少。  
Singto立马把他扑倒在床上，伸手去抚摸他的胸膛，碰到那两颗小樱桃后，他挑逗的揉了好几下，Krist的乳头立马就挺立了起来，“宝贝，你这里很敏感呢～”  
听到他的话，Krist脸一红，Singto看到后立马就吻了吻他的脸颊，然后顺着他的脖颈一直吻到胸膛，一口含住了他左边的乳头，用舌头舔了几下后，又用牙齿慢慢的磨蹭。  
“你……别……”Krist感觉很痒，酥酥麻麻的，他喘着气想让Singto住口。  
Singto松了口，Krist刚松了口气，Singto却又含住他的另一只乳头，我去，Krist没被人这么对待过，这种事他还从来没想过，现在看到Singto这么做，实在是对他有点冲击力。  
接着Singto拉开了Krist的浴袍，手在Krist身上到处游移，Krist的皮肤很好，很滑还很白皙，他稍稍用力就在上面留下了印子，他爱不释手的抚摸着，抬头看到Krist隐忍却可爱的表情后，他忽然感觉他的身体更热了。  
他迫不及待的向Krist的屁股摸去，手指头在Krist的后穴处流连，Krist明白他想做什么，就有点紧张的扭了下腰，想摆脱Singto的手指，但是Singto一用力，他就感觉到Singto的手指进来了，他皱了皱眉头，异物侵入的感觉让他有点难受，他还没适应过来，Singto就立马抽插了起来，然后Singto想起了一件事，他忘记用润滑剂了!  
他不好意思的朝Krist抱歉的笑了笑，“不好意思啊，我忘了用润滑剂，别人说第一次的时候用这个不容易受伤。”说着他抽出了手指，打开润滑剂涂在了手指上，而且他涂了三根手指。  
不过Krist没理他，他有点难为情，因为Singto一直盯着他后面看，“这次两根手指”说着Singto就猛的一下把两根手指插了进去，还好有润滑剂的缘故，Krist并不疼，就是感觉有点胀，润滑剂凉凉的，让他感觉很舒适，但他还是瞪Singto了一眼“你都不会……温……柔点吗？”他刚开口，Singto就用手指抽插了几下，而且这次他撞到了一个特殊的地方，Krist连喘了好几口气，有点苏苏麻麻的，还很舒服。  
他舒服的哼哼了几声，就抱着Singto说，“快点……你快点……进来……”  
Singto听了之后，飞快的插进去了第三根手指，他又插了几下那个敏感点，大致记住了位置，但是他恶意的用另一只手摸着Krist的屁股说道“我不着急，还没有扩张好，我再等会。”  
Krist听到后，深情的看了Singto一眼，他眼梢带着点媚意，撒娇道“你真的不要进来吗？Singto～”说着他还扭了几下腰。  
然后Singto连吞了好几口口水，就急忙去脱自己的浴袍。  
嗬! 跟我斗，我当初为了勾引你，可是在家看了整整一下午的关于诱惑的2333事。  
还没等Krist得意会，Singto就吻了吻他的嘴角“别分神，宝贝。”  
“嗷～”Krist答了一声。  
“我要进去了，宝贝。”Singto抬起了Krist腿，让他的穴口更突出，Krist的那里粉粉嫩嫩的，他把自己的巨大对准了穴口，一鼓作气插了进去，然后Krist用力的抓了一下床单，他妈的，有点疼啊。  
他脸色苍白了一下，然后Singto就开始抽插了起来，Krist的肠壁紧紧的包裹着Singto的性器，Singto舒服的低吟了几声。  
Krist被他插的有点喘不过来气，就喘道“慢点……慢点……”但是Singto听到后又掐着他的腰狠狠撞了几十下，而且每次都撞在Krist的敏感点，Krist舒服的呻吟着Singto的名字。  
“宝贝，还要慢点吗？”Krist摇了摇头，他还是挺遵从自己身体的感觉的，既然都打算跟Singto做了，就不矫情了，怎么舒服怎么来。  
但是他不太满足这种被Singto掌控自己身体的感觉，虽然两个人现在都还挺舒服的，所以他就一用力，翻身坐在了Singto的腰上，他这一动，让Singto的东西更深的顶在了他的敏感点上，他忍不住舒服的呻吟了出来，他的呻吟声带着魅惑和性感的音调，让Singto浮想联翩，于是他插在Krist体内的性器更大了几分。  
Krist当然感觉到了，“老公，你的东西怎么又大了？”说着他用手抚上Singto的胸膛，在他的乳头处流连，但就是坐在他身上不动了。  
Singto有点难忍的抬高了点腰部，性器更深了点，而且他不明白Krist怎么叫他老公了，但是他很受用。Krist是想休息一下了，而且他刚刚趁Singto洗澡的时候出去了一趟，那时候Singto的爸爸已经回屋了，那个女人还在楼下忙，现在她估计要上楼了，而且他们两个的卧室就在Singto的房间对面，他进来的时候故意没有关紧门……  
Krist算准了差不多这个点那女人要上来了，他恢复了点体力后就抬起屁股，Singto的性器马上就从他体内出去了，然后他又一屁股坐了上去。哦，爽啊～Singto的性器直插到深处，差点让他以为要捅破他的肠壁，酥酥麻麻，有一种触电的感觉，但是意外的很舒服。他重复了几遍后，舒服的只哼哼。  
“老公，你来吧。”Singto知道他什么意思，就抱着他的腰坐了起来，靠到床头后，他就扶住Krist的腰，两人正面相搂。Singto对这时的Krist完全着了迷，Krist身上到处都是自己的吻痕或者是自己手摩擦出来的痕迹，特别是他的乳头，随着他的呼吸颤抖着，还有点红肿，这完全就是来克自己的小妖精!  
Krist扭了一下腰，Singto立马清醒了过来，“宝贝，你好棒啊！。”好想更欺负他一点。  
Singto把性器抽了出来，Krist有点奇怪的看了他一眼，“宝贝，趴着”  
“诶～”Krist照做了，然后Singto拍了下他白白嫩嫩的屁股，“挺起来点”Krist仿佛明白他要干什么了。  
他有点恼羞成怒，他感觉这个体位有点侮辱他，但是还没等他做出反应，就听见噗嗤一声，臀间已被Singto的性器给戳入了。  
因为之前身体被扩张的很好， 那性器直接就戳进了最里面，而后Singto就用力抽插了起来，还一脸陶醉的神情，他完全不给Krist喘息的机会，就用手抚上了Krist的性器。  
Krist肉穴里面被充分的爱抚，刚硬的柱体在不停摩擦肉壁直捣幽穴的同时，竟让他的身体起了难以言喻的战栗感。而同时自己的性器又被Singto爱抚着，他急急的喘了几口气，喊道“Singto……再快点……唔……我还要……嗯……好爽啊……”  
Singto仿佛被Krist的声音挑逗了，他更卖力的抽插着，同时手上也没闲着，Krist被他这样前后夹击，舒服的浑身颤栗，嘴里还不忘喊道“好棒啊！……再……用力点……”  
Singto又狠命抽插了几十下，一轮猛攻下来，性器急切暴胀了，Krist感受到那样的变化，内部跟着酸软，感觉Singto猛力插得更深，接着停顿，烫热的淫液毫不保留全数灌入里头。  
Singto舒服的低吼了一声，Krist的前端被刺激的一抖，也射了出来，他有点累，就想转过头要Singto结束。  
但是他的眼睛看到门口的时候停顿了一下，这个时候Singto趴在他肩头说道“Kit，我爱你，我们会在一起一辈子的。”  
Krist笑了笑，“我也爱你”然后Singto就抱他起来，向床下走去。  
“嗷～干什么？”关键是Singto没把他的东西抽出来，他的性器随着他走路不停的插着自己的敏感点，他又忍不住呻吟了起来，而且Singto把他抱下床的时候两个人是相抱的那种姿势，这使得他可以很清楚的看到Singto的性器随着走路在自己的肉穴里面一进一出。Krist羞红了脸。  
“放我下来！我可以自己走! ”  
“如果放你下来，我射在你身体里面的东西可就要流出来了哦～”Singto坏笑的看着他。  
Krist听了之后，脸更红了，“你……不要脸！”  
Singto看了他这可爱的模样以及他那软软的小奶音，居然又可耻的硬了。  
Krist感觉到后，脸刷一下白了，“Singto，你就是个禽兽! ”  
“宝贝，再让我来一发，好不好？”Singto乞求到。  
“滚蛋! 你这个混蛋! ”Krist气的不轻，都不知道管好自己的……   
“今天最后一次，好不好啊？我就稍微做一下，我们就在浴室做，做了我就帮你洗澡。”  
卧槽! 我信你个鬼，“我第一次的好不好! 你也忍心! 我看你就是喜欢我的身体才跟我在一起的!”Krist恼怒的说。他现在一点力气都没有了，他刚刚那么主动，也就是Singto他妈妈在外面，要不然他是万万不可能那么主动的。但是他不想在Singto面前表现得不舒服怎么的，最起码自己是个男人，被一个男人干得不舒服，这种话他哪里说得出口!  
“嗷～宝贝，是我不好，你腰是不是很难受，我给你揉揉”他刚把水放好，就抱Krist进了浴池，他让Krist坐在他身上，给他揉了揉腰，然后他把自己的性器抽了出来，“我帮你清理一下里面。”说着他就把一根手指头插了进去，把里面的黏液引导了出来，然后他又增加了一根手指，试探了试探Krist穴内的情况，发现里面确实红肿了。  
“我明天给你上上药，确实是有点肿了，都是我不好”他有点内疚的说，他不想让Krist受伤的。  
“明天再说吧，我有点累了，睡了，你好好给我洗了，把我抱回去！”一听Singto那意思是不做了，Krist瞬间就放松了下来，然后就感到了疲倦。  
“好的，晚安，老婆。”Singto吻了吻Krist的脸颊。  
“晚安，老公。”Krist迷迷糊糊的回答。  
Singto趁Krist睡着之后又占了他好多便宜后，才依依不舍的抱他回床上躺着，Singto感觉一切都像做梦一样，太甜蜜了。  
而Krist在他怀里拱了拱，Singto盯着他的眼睫毛出神，接着Krist又用他的小脸蹭了蹭他的胸膛，然后Singto发现他自己又硬了! 他暗骂了一句自己真不是东西，就抱着Krist睡着了。  
……  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
